phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IamThePlatypus
HELLO Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :—Topher 05:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Tips for you Hi, thanks for pointing out the video for It's a Perfect Day. I have added it to the page and cleaned up the lyrics a bit. Go to the page and click the "Edit this page" to see what I did to add the video to the page. It's right at the top underneath . You can copy and paste the code from that page into other articles to add video links. Just change the id code between Also, see how I used the after each line? That makes a line break, so that it goes to the next line without adding the extra space. In addition, on Talk pages, you only need to use sign once. Both these things can be found underneath the edit box when editing a page. —Topher 06:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Personal Request I know you're probably already working on it, but please get "The Chronicles of Meap" uploaded to YouTube very soon. I missed recording it this morning, and it won't be on again until next Sunday night. And who knows when it'll get put up on iTunes! —Topher 20:17, 18 April 2009 (UTC) My Chariot Hi, I'm Perryfan and I see that you have done many things for the wikia. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you if you can download athe video for My Chariot. I thought of the idea because it is only one of the few songs that don't have a video of it. Please if you can go right ahead, but if any problem contact me in my talk page or here. —Perryfan 00:00, April 21, 2009 (UTC) Videos on this wiki I thought since you're the resident video girl, I'd point out that we're considering adding videos to the episode pages. Some anon IP user has been adding them to separate pages, but it looks pretty bad and I think it's better to have them on the same page as the summary, etc. Take a look at this version of "Elementary, My Dear Stacy" to see one way I came up with to handle the videos on the page. One reason I am contacting you is that this way works best for episodes with a single video. I know this is difficult with two part episodes, but most of the single-length episodes only have 5-minute half videos on YouTube. That's where you come in. It would be great if you could upload single file versions of the Season 1 episodes since you've done such a great job with the high quality Season 2 episodes. This wouldn't have to be done right away. The template can contain more than one file, but it looks much better when it's just one video. Let me know what you think! —Topher 19:24, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Youtube Shoutout IamThePlatypus a.k.a Barlowgirl101, I just want to say thank you because I don't get DXD from my cable provider and the DXD website stopped putting up new episodes, You Rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey Hey, maybe you'll remember me, I'M ShegoFan1 from YouTube. I just wanted to know you that. Hope we can work together ;-) --Shego123 18:03, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree. I think today two new episodes will air, will you upload them? =) And can you say me how do you change your YouTube channel so? It looks amazing, really! --Shego123 12:46, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, I mistaked June for May :D , so, next month on 15th there's a new episode^^ --Shego123 17:24, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Go Phineas While I agree it sounds like "for sure," Dan Povenmire has stated that this line is "they stole" he has said as much on my youtube video for this song. My apologies, I did not realize he said this, maybe we should leave a note about this maybe on its talk page or hidden in the coding so someone editing it will see it? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart By making it first person and dropping the "right" this title much better reflects its imitation of the original Love Handel song "Snuck Your Way Into My Thats true, excellent point. felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC) That's How the Animals Go I noticed you too liked this song, so I uploaded its video, be sure to check it out. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) The "Song" Patch Re:Thanks No problem, it was such a pain finding good versions in the first place, it just was bothersome to see someone do that. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:03, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Would You Like to Join the Tri-State Gazette? Hello, IamThePlatypus! The editors-in-chief here at the ''Tri-State Gazette'' have noticed your brilliant contributions and would like you to come and be a part of the staff! As you probably know, our goal is to inform all subscribed users about recent updates about the show and the community and we believe that you would be interested in helping us! Now, from you specifically, we believe you would be able to contribute to the entertainment section and report about the ever-changing show news, like new episodes, merchandise/misc. media releases, or other such types of material! This is basically because you seem to be quick and up-to-date on such info! If you would be interested in participating and would like to accept this offer, please message RRabbit or me. If you need any help on deciding on a topic for your column, let us know. We can also use one-off article submissions, if you feel a column might be a bit much to start with. If you do accept, we are writing our Issue Zero right now with an initial summary of the paper, editor outlines, and some previews of the columns, so either write your section in a blog and hide it with a tag or post it to one of our editors on IRC. Thank you for your time! The Flash {talk} 05:13, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Hey, I'm happy you're gung-ho to help! What we think you'd be great at is reporting what episodes are coming out, what have recently come out, the news on the soundtrack, etc. And, yeah, it's fine that you through your opinion in - this is for the reader's entertainment after all. The deadline we've set up is around Tuesday - that gives us time to set everything up. You can come onto IRC tonight if you want to get it explained in further details. Thanks! The Flash {talk} 13:58, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Trying to Post Well, first, no rush on it, we won't have to publish any actual articles until the real issue, but still, great job. Second, did you put the text inside the Spoiler tag? Like this: If you didn't, try it. If not, try and explain further. The Flash {talk} 17:39, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette: Preview Issue Regarding your latest blog post I just finished reading your latest blog post in which you posted what will be inlcuded in the next edition of the "Tri-State Gazette", but then, in the "Comments" section, you said "don't read it otherwise, you will spoil it" (or something to that effect). Well if this was not for the rest us to read, then why did you make a blog post about it (and included the article for the paper) and then tell us not to read it? That really makes no sense whatseoever! The people who should be looking at what should be included and publlished are the Editors of the paper. Usually, a preview of an article is mentioned in the previous edition of what might be coming up without revealing the whole details, which is usually kept secret until it is published. That is how it is generally done, nowadays. You might either want to change the post to give a preview of what is coming up (without revealing details) or have the blog post deleted entirely. If I was one of the Editors of the paper, I would not be very happy with the blog post because you are posting something that is supposed to be revealed (in this case, an article for the upcoming edition of the "Tri-State Gazette") when the next edition is published, and not before that, when the next edition is being worked on. This will land you in some pretty hot water with the Editors, and what happens after that is anyone's guess. BigNeerav 18:28, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to stop you right here. Neerav, you clearly have a misunderstanding of this entire thing - this is no big deal. How else do you expect us to get it? We can e-mail, sure, but this is just as good. Please don't try to force others to do something you find is the right way to do things. Sorry if I'm misunderstanding, but this is how I'm seeing this. The Flash {talk} 18:57, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, first off, does it LOOK like I am forcing others to do something is the right way? No, I would NEVER do that. I am quite offended and angered by that comment. Secondy, under normal circumstances, if you are writing for something in the paper, unless it is CLEARLY specified that the person WANTS a review or an opinion of something, it should not be revealed, unless previously authorized by the Editors. If you did, then there is nothing wrong here, and this matter will be dropped. However, if this is against your paper's policy (whatever that is), then something should be done. My concern here, with all due respect, Flash, is that, if this is an article that is supposed to be published, then it is better to be kept under wraps, until the next edition of the paper is published. I have done many newsletters in the past and have worked in the newspaper industry, so I know this. And how are you supposed to "get it?" Easy, feedback. But getting feedback by the readers (like myself) or what is good and what is bad, is important and that takes time. People prefer different things, and you can't make everyone happy (but you can at least try). Take every comment (good and bad) equally.......don't try to be defensive about it.......if you can't take criticism, that's not a good thing, because everyone will criticize you (on both the good and bad things). Trust me on this. BigNeerav 19:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, not to be harsh here, but the point is,